Love me? or Leave me?
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Kiku and Yao are dating for 3 years. Yao is a big fighter at school and everyone feared him. As for Kiku, he was always bullied and never let's Yao to fight for him. But Yao doesn't know why.Until he founds out something he doesn't expect to happen. KikuxYao with a slight KikuxYongsoo. AU with a dash of OOCness enjoy!
1. Thats My Kiku!

**Hi minaa! So this is my first hetalia story and its in AU and with a littlee OOCness! Be nice to me okay!?**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing!**

Yao's P.O.V

I sighed in boredness. Toda's really boring since kiku was just sleeping on my bed. I had a sudden memory on how we get to be together. You see, He's my neighbour. He's the first guy to greet me when I moved here. Then we became friends and I just felt like I love him. just that. He's also my classmate at school. Where I get to be the guy that everyone was afraid of. Its not that I liked it anyway. So this is how me and kiku got together.. You see...

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in my room I glanced at the wall clock. 1 am. I can't sleep because of my thought of Kiku... So I just have to tell him. I'll tell him. I'LL TELL HIM!

I sneaked out of the house then ran across the street where Kiku's house is. I threw a pebble at his window. The first and second time didn't work. But the third time woke him up. He peeked out of the window with the questioned look on his face. He's rubbing his eye. Which looks adorable. Every part of his whole being is adorable. Other people just couldn't see that. "Yao? what the heck are you doing here? Its 1 in the morning!" He whispered loudly so he wouldn't wake anyone.

"I have something to tell you! and now!" I whispered back as loud as he did. His face looked curious. "It seems important. Wait for me there. I'll open the front door." He said and slid down his window. A few minutes later, he opened the door.

"What is it Yao?" He asked curiously. I froze. How could I tell him? How? How? "Y-yao?" I couldn't say anything! Wait... "Y-Yao!" Actions are better than words right? So.. I stepped forward and leaned over to kiss him.

As I did, I felt him gasp. then he froze. This scared me. Does he not like me?

and then I was shocked.

HE WAS KISSING ME BACK!

Its a good thing right? right. After we pulled out I saw him blush madly. "U-umm you s-see kiku, i ... I liked you... a lot." I stuttered while looking away.

I noticed him smile. "I... I liked you too... Yao." Am I hearing something that I wanted to hear?! is this true?

"Really?!" I felt excited this time. He likes me... No, he LOVES ME!

I then felt his warm arms wrap around me. "Yes.. I love you Yao.."

I smiled then hugged back "I love you too kiku."

FLASHBACK END! 3 Years Later.

That's how it happened. But still, he insists that we should keep our relationship a secret. I wonder why. He was even picked on at school but he never let's me fight for him. Weird.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. Kiku. "G'morning sleepy head!" I yelled smiling. "Yao.. its 3pm." He said chuckling. "But it felt like morning.!" I said. I felt a kiss on my cheek and smiled. "Love you Yao! see ya later. I'll just make us some snacks.!" Then he left. I'm still thinking about that situation though.. Why doesn't he want me to protect him?

He'll tell me when its time. I know Kiku wouldn't hide anything from me. I mean.. we've been together 3 years. We promised that we won't keep any Secrets from each other. So its okay. Thats Kiku...

That's MY Kiku after all.

**/AIYAAAAHHH! To let you know, i published this on wattpad! If you have an account there, please vote! And here.. Please Reviewwww!**

**/OUT!/**


	2. The Reason

**/PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY! PLEEASE REVIEW AFTER! PROMISE ME OKAAAAY?!**

**Here it isss!**

Yao's P.O.V

(Takes place at School)

Today, I've been watching Kiku get picked on in front of me. I couldn't stop the guy because. Kiku actually BEGGED for me to not blow up. At least... They're not hurting him physically... Right? right. I was looking at him worriedly until.

"You little piece of gay trash!" A guy just punched kiku. He punched kiku.. He punched MY kiku! He hurt something what's mine! I couldn't stand my anger so I stomped in front of the guy and pushed him hard. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

That's when everyone froze and turned the attention to us. "Yao? This isn't your business! don't stick your nose up to other peoples businesses!" He yelled back. "This is certainly MY business you little piece of sh*t! Kiku is my boyfriend!" I yelled back. I just ignored Kiku begging me to stop. "You and that guy? Ha! not even!" The guy laughed. I walked up to kiku and kissed him. I pulled out after 5 secs. and saw everyone's shocked look on their faces. "Yeah right! He's my boyfriend! and if you got a problem with it come to ME!" I yelled at everyone.

I then felt Kiku sob a little. "Y-yao... Stop." I felt my heart break. I really need to talk to him privately. "That's it kiku, we need to talk so we're skipping school!" I yelled and pulled him by his arm and dragged him to my house.

He manage to take his arm off of my hand. "What the heck did you do Yao?!" He yelled at me. What? I managed to save him and THIS is what I get?! "What did I do? Save you from those jerks? you're welcome!"

He had his angry face at me. "I can manage to accept this now Yao! I'm used to it!" He yelled back at me. "So? but I'm Not! I really love you! I couldn't just let them hurt you!" I manage to hold back my temper.

"Yao... The reason why I don't want you with me at school is because-"

"Kiku! are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Get out of there!"

I heard someone from outside yell. Who the heck was that?! I opened the door from my room and I was about to open the front door.

"Yao! I need to tell you this now!" -Kiku

I looked at kiku and nodded.

"Yeah kiku, hold up."

I opened the door and I was shocked to see Yong Soo there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want kiku! Come here kiku!" He looked at Kiku. Okay, I dont know what the heck is going on here!

"Umm... I think you should wait for me at school yong soo... I'll text you okay?" Kiku said. Yong Soo huffed then left. I just froze

"What the heck was that?!" I yelled.

"Yao.. I.."-Kiku

"You what?!"

"Yao, I've been cheating on you with Yong Soo!" -Kiku

WHAT?! WHY?!

**/EMM SSUUU BAAADDD! tthat's just the second chapter! Haha don't worry! I don't rush. I have plenty more ideas for this story!**

**/Out!/**


	3. The Betrayal

/New chapter! Yaaaaay! After a long long long long long long long long long long long and... LONG time!

ENJOOOOYYY!

Yao's P.O.V

Those words... Those hurtful words that he said... Those are the truth... Why? what did I do to deserve this... Wait... this is just a dream right?

"Yao..."

This is not true... Right?

"Yao...Please.."

This is a huge lie right?! Oh god... Please... please.. wake me up from this nightmare!

"Yao... please.. look at me..."

"WHAT?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSOBLY WANT?! TO RUB IT INTO MY FACE?!"

He had this shocked and scared look on his face. That doesn't matter now... It doesn't... He betrayed me... Ha.. H-he deserved it.

"Yao... I..."

"You what?!" I was so furious... This can't be happening so quickly!

"I... Im sorry.."

Those words... That voice... How can everything he say possibly be true now?

"Sorry? Ha! Sorry doesn't mean anything Kiku! How long?! How long have you been backstabbing me?! how long have you been betraying me?!" I yelled... What he felt doesn't right now.. he doesn't care about me anymore...

"A-about 4 months..." I stood there frozen.. 4 months? He should have told me anything...

"B-but.. its not what you think actually! Its just... He.. He wants to hurt you!"

"What kind of excuse is that?! Liar!"

"But yao! its tru-"

He sentence was cut off. When I was about to talk.

"Shut it with the crap already!" I yelled and slapped him across the face. Even I was so shocked that I did that.

He looked hurt...

"Y-yao-"

"No kiku.. shut up. we're through."

His eyes widen. and hugged me. But I pushed away. "N-no Yao! please!"

He hugged me from behind.. and I'm giving all my strength not to hug back.

"Yao.. please.. please! I don't know what I'll do! He was always hurting me Yao! I can't leave because he said he'll kill you! Please Yao!"

I Grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "No kiku... I have to think.. You could have told me what happened but you didn't... How could I believe you now? You'll be my ex for now.. Y-you should go..." I said and saw his watery eyes... I always hated it when he cries...

"I won't go..."

I can't resist the urge to hug him.. so I did..

"Please kiku... please." I begged.

He nodded. and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay.. but remember.. I'll always love you... okay?". He said then he left...

Kiku Cheated on me... That's just... the most hardest thing to believe.. because I KNOW him.. What if.. what he's saying is true... or... That's his true nature.. I curled up into a small ball.. and cried until I fell asleep...

-The Betrayal-

/HOOOOORAAAAAYYY! Thanks for the review! Love ya!


End file.
